This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is known in the art to provide a vehicle driveline having a torque transfer device whose operation is controlled by fluid pressure acting on the torque transfer device. Fluid pressure for the torque transfer device is typically generated by a pump or compressor. One drawback of the known systems is that the pump or compressor remains in operation over the entire time that the torque transfer device is to be engaged (i.e., transmitting rotary power therethrough).